1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus that causes a user interface to display a job list screen displaying a plurality of items of job information regarding a plurality of print jobs in a predetermined array, a control method thereof, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A print management system is known in which a plurality of printers, a plurality of client computers, and a print management server are connected via a network. For such a print management system, a method is proposed in which a single panel for listing all managing print jobs is provided at a print management server so as to enable a dedicated operator to promptly and accurately identify a status of a print job (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272901).
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-272901 also proposes a method for sorting an order of print jobs on the single panel provided at the print management server so as to enable the operator to readily find a desired print job or information related thereto.
However, with the conventional technique described above, when switching from a screen on which all print jobs are listed to another screen, a display format, according to which the print jobs were sorted, is not retained. Consequently, it is difficult to find a desired print job on a screen listing all print jobs after switching to another screen. Therefore, an instruction for re-sorting the print jobs is required, which in turn disadvantageously requires an operation by an operator.
In addition, in a case where a print management server is shared by a plurality of dedicated operators or the like, demands may arise for displaying print jobs in a state where a display order has been set for each operator. However, conventionally, such demands can not be satisfied.